


A final act of kindness

by xaviersshield



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, First Time, Getting Together, Heartbreak, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Hurt Steve Rogers, M/M, Steve is big even before the serum, atonement au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 10:35:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7931371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xaviersshield/pseuds/xaviersshield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky can't stop thinking about Steve, the gardener of the Barnes family. On one fateful evening everything for the two young men, first for the better, then for the worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A final act of kindness

“...falling in love could be achieved in a single word—a glance.”  
― Ian McEwan, Atonement

“Why don’t you talk to Steve these days?”, Rebecca had asked him. Bucky had not known how to answer this question, and he wished to avoid this topic as long as possible. Steve, the gardener of their family, was a bit of a sore topic. His father had felt pity for the boy and had sent him to study in New York, as Steve’s mother, the Barnes’s housekeeper, could not afford to offer her son a proper education. For years Bucky had avoided Steve, who had once been a close friend to him. Every time he saw the gardener tending to the plants in their house in Westchester Bucky got these weird feelings he did not know how to deal with. 

The Barnes family were very popular upon the wealthy families living in New Year and the area. They had their house full with guests these days, but Bucky was bored. Howard Stark was one to brag about his accomplishments not only as an engineer, but supposedly, he also was an author on the rise. Crime story was maybe what he was bragging about, but Bucky did not care. He found himself staring at Steve, who was working. It was such a hot day, that the man had pulled up his sleeves and the shirt was clinging to his chest because of the sweat. The young Barnes was generally confused about his attraction. All he could think of were Steve’s strong arms. He had to distract himself somehow in order to get his mind off his former friend. All the other guests were none he wanted to get involved with. Baron Zemo, a colleague of his father, was working as a spy for the British and the Americans. The only topic the man was interested in was the upcoming war. Bucky considered him a fool and avoided him as much as possible. The Xavier’s and Lehnsherr’s were genuinely preoccupied with intellectual conversation and endless games of chess. The Barnes matriarch was delighted to be in such a good company, that Bucky was bothering her these days. So he could either talk with his sisters, which was not an option, or he could give into his temptation and approach Steve, which was out of the question. So he decided to sit on the steps in front of his huge mansion and started to light a cigarette. He was deep in thoughts about activities he could do to survive the boring summer in Westchester, when he suddenly heard footsteps behind him and voice asking: “Do you mind?”. He knew that voice, he would everywhere. Before he could say something, Steve already sat next to him, pulling out a cigarette. “I am out of matches”, he said quite unsure, looking expectantly at Bucky who was staring back at him with his mouth open. “Bucky?” Steve raised his eyebrows. That seemed to put the brown-haired young man out of his shock. “Yes of course”, he fumbled in his pants and handed Steve the box. After a few moments of very, very uncomfortable silence, Steve spoke again “Do you feel embarrassed to be associated with me?”. This came out of nowhere for Bucky and he started to feel quite uncomfortable and ashamed. “It’s not that it is just….I…. you…. make…. I”. Bucky could punch himself for being such an idiot. He could actually feel himself getting more red in the face by the seconds. He was unable to meet the blonde’s eyes. “I make you what?” Steve prompted, but was met with silence. After one hard long look at Bucky, something changed in his eyes, there was a glint of mischief in it. “Well, you make me…… just the same”, he said while patting on Bucky’s thigh. The young Barnes force from the feeling he got from Steve’s touch. The blond leaned close to him and whispered in his ears “See you later” and got up to walk away. Bucky could only stare longingly after his friend and flinched when Steve turned around to wink at him. It was going to be a long summer.

To be contined

**Author's Note:**

> I have been thinking about this for a very long time and I hope people will read and enjoy it. Writing this is like a dream coming true, to finally have the confidence to bring my daydreams into words, so I really hope you like it.


End file.
